Monolithic scoring systems are available for bowling systems that connect a central lane computer to a pinsetter, an overhead display, a touchscreen display, and a keyboard. The scoring systems utilize several types of signals that are transmitted by different types of communication lines. Because of the required length of a bowling lane, a significant number of the communication lines are lengthy, spanning up and down the bowling lane.
Lengthy communication lines introduce disadvantages in several areas of communication in a bowling center. Communication between the overhead display and the central lane computer introduces electrical noise and video noise, which can render the communication lines incompatible with high definition video. Communication between the pinsetter and the central lane computer also introduces mechanical noise from the pinsetters into the scoring system. Further, timing critical in the pinsetter operation may be disrupted by other devices connected to the scoring system. Finally, the communication lines between the central lane computer and the touchscreen display and/or the overhead display and the central lane computer require expensive video cables.